Bicycle racks for temporarily storing bicycles are available in a wide variety of designs. Typically, bicycle racks are used as a location to temporarily position bicycles for parking, storage, display, and the like. In some cases, bicycle racks are configured to facilitate locking of the bicycles thereto, such as through the use of “u-locks”, chain locks, chain and padlock combinations, and the like.
While bicycle racks have traditionally been used in places like parks, libraries, and other building entrances, the use of bicycles in densely populated areas has recently dramatically increased. In some cases, bicycles are being used as a primary mode of transportation in urban areas. As a result, a need has arisen to provide parking and/or temporary storage of bicycles in a higher density than what was previously available through conventional bicycle racks.
One solution to this need has been the development of multiple-level bicycle storage systems which facilitate bicycle storage in a substantially vertically stacked arrangement. As a result, a much greater number of bicycles may be stored in a given footprint area. A number of multiple level bicycle storage systems have been proposed. However, the systems proposed to date are often times difficult to operate, do not provide simple and efficient loading and unloading of bicycles, and/or assume a greater footprint than is necessary.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle rack that enables elevated bicycle storage while assuming a minimal operating footprint.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an elevated bicycle rack which facilitates simple loading and unloading of bicycles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple level bicycle storage rack which maximizes bicycle storage density while minimizing the required operating foot print area for the rack.